the Truth Hurts
by EntrancedbythisFantasy
Summary: Renji has been gone for a long time, and Rukia has a secret that she needs to tell him, only problem is, Renji loved her, does she return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Rukia glanced around the quiet yard nervously. It was only a matter of time before he was here. A matter of time before she got to see him again. But what would he say? She could expect a rage of fury and possibly a rampage.

"Rukia?" she heard Ichigo ask. She turned, and saw the orange haired Shinigami walking towards her. He sat on the stone bench next to her, and took her hand in his. "Are you alright?"

She only nodded, unable to speak.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, he'll understand," Ichigo said softly, brushing her raven black hair from her face. She snorted at his words. Sure he might understand...if they survived him throwing assorted items all over the place in rage...

"I don't know Ichigo...Renji and I have been best friends for—for forever. I know his feelings for me...well, were stronger than just being friends. I really don't want to hurt him," she said in a rush.

Ichigo kissed her forehead. "He'll understand," he assured her. He stood. "I'll be inside, I can feel his Reitsu."

Rukia felt nervousness flow over her as Ichigo left. She gripped the edges of the bench and clenched her eyes shut. She prayed that Renji would understand, that he wouldn't...Her own thoughts trailed off.

"Rukia!" called a distant voice, and her eyes snapped open, and she saw her life long best friend. She jumped up, smiling, and hugged him, and he was still towering over her.

"What's been up?" Renji asked. They sat on the bench, and he put his Zanpakatu down on the ground.

"Nothing much, you?" she lied. Everything had happened while he had been gone.

"Nothing really. That mission was a killer though," he added. "I don't know how you could stand being in the human world so long. And that Urahara is a freak," he added, rolling his eyes. Rukia giggled.

"So, did you meet anyone?" she asked casually, crossing her fingers mentally.

Renji stared off in the distance. "Yeah...I did. But she was a human...and there was someone else," he said glancing at her.

Rukia gulped, and prayed silently. She knew she had to tell him.

"Renji...there's...there's something I need to tell you," she said, starting to tremble.

Renji turned to her, and then they were staring into each other's eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face, and his hand lingered, and placed itself on the side of her face.

"_No!_" Rukia thought, as he started to bend down.

"Rukia..." he murmured, their faces inches apart. "While I was gone, I realized that...that I love you. And just being apart from you made my love stronger. Rukia, I love you."

And then he pressed his lips to Rukia's, into a gentle kiss.

When the kiss was over, Rukia looked at the ground, her eyes downcast, as Renji looked at her with searching eyes. She took a deep breath, and looked at Renji in the eye.

"Renji, I'm engaged.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so this is a continuation of the "Truth Hurts". This is part two. I made this a while ago, and I tried to make it as much like the old one as possible (since I accidently threw it away about a year ago). Please review!!**

Engaged? What? To who? Since when? Why hadn't she told him? All of these thoughts ran through Renji's head at once.

"To...to who?" Renji asked, his voice sounding strangely dead.

"Ichigo," Rukia said quietly. She saw Renji stiffen. "I'm so sorry, Renji! I should've told you sooner!"

"When...?" Renji's voice trailed off, but he needn't finish.

"Two weeks," she replied. "Renji, understand that I wanted to tell you sooner!"

"You should've," Renji said, his voice hard as he stood. "Before I confessed to you."

He started walking off, and Rukia stood alarmed.

"Renji!" she called after him, but he ignored her. She felt a tear trail down her face. "I really am sorry..."

Renji shoved his way through a crowd of Shinigami, knocking a few over.

"Hey!" shouted a few after him.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted back, angrily.

Rukia marry that strawberry? How could they do something like that to him? He though he and Ichigo were friends. "Ha. My ass." he muttered to himself. He kicked open the 6th division doors, and stormed inside.

"DAMN!" he shouted. He needed to punch something. He spotted a mirror, and punched it with all of his might, and the shattered pieces fell to the floor.

"Shit!" he cursed. He was glad the building was empty.

"Heart broken again, Renji?" a dull voice asked. Renji turned and saw Captain Byakuya leaning against the wall.

"Shut the hell up!" Renji nearly shouted.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the broken pieces. "So what happened now?" he asked.

"Guess who your sister is marrying?" Renji said, straining to control his anger.

"Who?" Byakuya asked, clearly uninterested.

"That gay ass strawberry," Renji spat.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asked sharply, looking up.

"Yeah, while we were gone, she went and got herself engaged to that...shit face," Renji said.

Now Byakuya didn't all hate Ichigo. But if Rukia married him, then it would ruin the family name. He wasn't even a full Shinigami.

"This won't do," Byakuya said quietly. "They can't marry each other."

Renji snorted. "Ha! The only way you can stop those two from marrying each other is to kill him!"

Byakuya looked up at him, and said coldly, "Exactly."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review!! I like leaving off cliff hangers, as you might be able to tell...but they aren't very good cliff hangers...ah well... Please review!! If I'm lucky, I may continue later today!!**


End file.
